dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teth-Adam (New Earth)
The world at large watched in horror as Black Adam continued blazing a trail of devastation across the globe. His next target was mainland China, whom he suspected was responsible for financially backing the Oolong Island experiments that resulted in the creation of the Four Horsemen. China's super-hero team the Great Ten attempted to stop Black Adam, but they proved ineffective. The Chinese government issued a proclamation that no other country was to interfere in China’s affairs, even on their own behalf. Such an action would be interpreted as an act of war, and China would retaliate with nuclear weapons. An assemblage of heroes led by the Justice Society of America set up a beachhead on China's borders. Many of them wanted to ignore China's warning and fight Black Adam, but they maintained their vigilance for fear of aggravating a new war. When Black Adam defeated the Great Ten, the Chinese government asked the Western world for aid. Dozens of super-heroes including the JSA, the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans mounted an attack against Black Adam, but his fury was so intense that nothing seemed to stop him. One of the casualties was the former Teen Titan, Terra, whom Black Adam slew by punching his fist through her chest. Captain Marvel petitioned the Gods of ancient Egypt to take away Black Adam's powers, but they refused. In fact, they even advocated Adam's actions. Marvel then sought the aid of the mystical community and worked with Zatanna in a desperate attempt to defeat Black Adam once and for all. Captain Marvel and Adam fought one another, and Marvel spoke the magic word "Shazam", summoning the mystic lightning that grants them their powers. He channeled the lightning into Black Adam, forcing him to transform back into the mortal Teth-Adam. Through Zatanna's spell, Captain Marvel managed to change the magic word so that Teth-Adam would be unable to turn back into Black Adam. As the war came to a close, Teth-Adam escaped justice and fled back to Kahndaq. He was last seen wandering the streets of Shiruta incognito, attempting to learn the new magic word that bring his powers back. Adam appears with his powers restored, having secretly taken up residence in the abandoned Khandaq embassy in Gotham City. Mary Marvel stumbles upon him at the embasy and finds that he has killed several others that have had to the misfortune to find their way in there. It appears that Adam is very angry with Mary as well but with the uttering of Shazam he transfers all of his powers to Mary. Before leaving, he implies that he had discovered what his new word was - 'Sorry' - and somehow changed it back to 'Shazam'. In transferring his powers to her he is now an average mortal and powerless, what he has come to learn is better then the burden he bared for so long as Black Adam. | Powers = Known Powers: None. a regular human being. Depowered after transferring his powers to [Marvel. Power of the Egyptian Gods: before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Thus, though Adam speaks the name "Shazam," he does not draw power not fom the wizard. Black Adam can switch to Theo Adam's body by saying "SHAZAM". He possesses: S for the Stamina of Shu: Using Shu's endurance, Black Adam can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Self-Sustenance:'' sustained by the magical energies coursing through his body. He does not require air, food or water. H for the Swiftness of Heru: By channeling Heru's speed, Black Adam can fly at light speed and trans-light speed in space and steadily run at a top speed of over Mach 500, while less powerful. *''Supersonic Speed:'' ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. *''Flight:'' able to defy gravity and fly. A for the Strength of Amon: Black Adam has a phenomenal level of super strength, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects. Adam's strength is enough that he can hold his own against beings such as Superman or Captain Marvel. *''Superhuman Strength'' Z for the Wisdom of Zehuti: Black Adam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Zehuti also gives Adam clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. *''Superhuman Knowledge:'' can Recall knowledge and facts that he normally should not and/or would not know. *''Clairvoyance'' A for the Power of Aton: Aton's power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Adam, also enhances Adam's other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. Adam can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. *''Mystical Transformation'' *''Physical Enhancement'' *''Inter-dimensional Travel:'' This can only be used to travel to the Rock of Eternity. As to whether he can travel to other dimensions or locations using the Rock is currently unknown. M for the Courage of Mehen: This aspect is partly psychological, and gives Adam superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off of, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. *''Superhuman Inner Strength'' *''Invulnerability'' | Abilities = Egyptian history and lore, Egyptian mythology, Egyptian magic | Strength = Having spent many centuries without reverting to his human form, Adam has strength much greater than that of Captain Marvel. | Weaknesses = Magical Vulnerability: Only significant magic can affect him. Lightening: Lightning attacks that cause damage and can cause Black Adam to revert back to Theo Adam. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * In Egyptian Myth: Shu is the sky-god and father of Geb and Nut, the parents of Osiris, Seth, Horos, Isis and Nephthys. Heru is Horos, the sun-god, brother of Osiris and Seth. Amon is the Ruler of the Egyptian Gods, son of Atum-Ra and brother of Shu. Zehuti is Thoth, god of wisdom and time and son of Shu. Aton is the name of the one true God proposed by Pharaoh Akhenaton, later merged into worship of Horus the Younger, son of Osiris and Isis. Mehen is Mihos, the lion-god, son of Amon and Bast, the daughter of Osiris. Several of these deities have bios at the Egyptian Gods page at the Guide to the Mythological Database. | Trivia = * Adam is currently wanted by various earth governments for crimes against humanity. | CustomSection1 = Essential Reading | CustomText1 = * The Power of Shazam * JSA: Black Reign * 52 * World War III | Links = * The Origin of Black Adam at DC Comic's Heroes and Villains Page }} Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Marvel Family villains Category:Injustice Society members Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Modern